Meditation
by Belovedsway
Summary: While preparing for trainees at Hasakura, a young monk's mind lingers to past events that led her up the moment now. Later leads to an unexpected visitor. ONE SHOT Iris X Phoenix


All right, I was I should start things off with an Ace Attorney One Shot. I hope you guys like it! It's a favorite couple of mine, Phoenix X Iris, so here it goes.

Meditation

A bitter chill brushed through the Hasakura Temple, as the first snow came to the mountain. The first blizzard of the year was finally rolling in, making it perfect for training. To the monks at the temple, it meant business would once again start to prepare for the coming trainees. Young wanders seeking the rumored, "Special Course" would come and start their training, to gain spiritual power in order to channel the dead, or to spread the knowledge they had gained throughout the land.

Each bleak white puff of snow gently caressed the ground, sticking to it as more stacked on top of the previous layer. The snow started to gradually get more frequent, until everything from the gates of the main hall, to the inner temple were covered with a blanket of snow. It was beautiful. The gentle distant roar of Eagle River over the rickety bridge hanging over it. The lingering smell of food being cooked for guests could be smelled from all around. Preparations were near complete when nightfall hit the mountain.

A young monk started walking through the snow, breathing deeply to keep herself warm, and went toward the lights out bell. That meant it was around ten o'clock, and that all people should be heading to bed. The girl had long beautiful black hair; some were braided at the top, allowing the rest to hang down. She sighed as she entered the main hall, brushing off the excess snow, and heading to her room. To her, this was like going through the motions.

Once she got back to her room, she climbed onto her bed, and began to meditate, focusing her energy in order to prepare the course for these guests. There was something though, that blocked her mind from focusing fully. The series of events that changed her life forever. It started to bother her, making meditation much harder then it had to be. She clenched her eyes closed, seeing flashes of what had happened. They still haunted her. The death, moving the body, and changing the crime scene, all for the sake of her late sister, whom she now had a strong hatred for.

Dahlia Hawthorne was the name of her satanic sister, the one who caused most of the troubles in her life.

However, despite all of this, one thing she did introduced her to someone who she would never forget. Just thinking about him made her calm down. She knew she had feelings for him, and yet she hid them, hoping that he would forget. How was she supposed to know that he was still hurting? She had no intention of lying, but it was the only way she could in order to protect her sister.

"IRIS!" a voice called out from the hallway yelled, "Iris! Where are you?" the young monks eyes opened, her dark eyes focusing on the door, as it opened to reveal a…plumper monk. "There you are Iris! I've been looking all over for you." The young monk blushed, stretching her legs.

"Oh…Sister Bikini." She replied in a sweet and tender voice, "I'm sorry. I was meditating and…well…I was just…I…" Bikini started laughing a jolly laugh, like Santa.

"Oh ho ho ho! Oh Iris. You don't need to apologize. You're still getting used to having to work in the temple." Iris sighed.

"Yes…but that it no excuse for my tardiness." She replied, finally getting up. "Forgive me, Sister Bikini." She bowed, making Bikini laugh again.

"OH ho ho ho ho ho ho! Oh Iris. Whenever you're around, you make me laugh so much more." Iris smiled.

"I'm glad, Sister Bikini. So, do you require my assistance?" Bikini snapped back into action.

"Yes! Right, I almost forgot! We have a guest, and I need you to greet him or her." Iris bowed again.

"Of course, Sister Bikini." Slowly, she walked into the dark hallway, finding her way to the lit main dining room.

"Who could be out here in this time of night. So bizarre…" she said to herself, but sighed. Once she was at the door, she put on her best smile, and opened it.

"Welcome to…" she stopped short, looking at who it was. It was none other then Phoenix Wright, ace defense attorney, and a man she had deceived, but made up with only a few short weeks ago. "M…M-Mr. Wright!" she was astonished. "Mr. Wright! What…what are you…?" he smiled, followed by a sneeze.

"Uh…I really hate to be rude, but…can I…ah…AH…AH-CHOOOO!" he sneezed again, rubbing his nose with a hanky. "Sorry. I'm not used to the cold like you…AH-CHOOOO…are." Iris led Phoenix inside, sitting him down.

"Excuse me, let me fetch you a blanket!" she said, and hastily ran off, blushing. _Why is he here? _She thought to herself, _Why did he come all this way? To…see me? _Iris found a couple of big fluffy blankets, and ran back to the main hall, draping them on his body.

"Th-thank you…Iris." He replied, holding the blankets close. Bikini came out with a piping hot cup of herbal tea.

"Here, drink this. It's a special recipe! It'll bring life back into your body." Phoenix reached out, and took the tea, gently taking a sip. Suddenly, his face started to color, and it seemed like a eternity until he swallowed.

"What…is in that stuff?" he asked, putting it on the table. Bikini laughed.

"Oh, my boy. It has many herbs freshly picked from around here, PLUS my secret ingredient…a touch of extra extra hot sauce to give it a tangy flavor." Phoenix almost puked, but Iris calmed him down. After the affair with the tea, Iris and Phoenix had some time alone.

"Why…?" Iris asked, keeping herself distanced from the freezing defense attorney. He gave her a confusing look.

"What do you mean, why?" he asked back.

"Why did you come here?"

"To see you." The response took her by surprise.

"Too…see me?" he nodded.

"I missed you."

"Oh…Mr. Wright…I'm still mad at myself for how…how I treated you those 6 months we were together." She avoided his gaze now, keeping her head down. "All I needed to do, was back the necklace back…but you just didn't want to give it to me…but to tell you the truth…I didn't care. I loved being with YOU. But…my sister…she…" Phoenix went up next to her, wrapping her in the blanket with him. She started blushing, but put her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't care, Iris." He replied, "Something inside me…told me to keep the necklace. I just thought it was a joke…I thought you were just playing around, wanting the necklace back. I…I thought it was so cute how much you wanted it back." Iris angled her body, so she leaned onto him. She sighed, feeling his warm breath on neck.

"Feenie…my dear Feenie…I've missed you so…" she said, her voice caressing Phoenix's ears, making him smile.

"I've missed you too, Iris." He bent down, and kissed the top of her head, putting an arm around her as they snuggled in the blanket. It was the most relaxed Iris had ever been. She didn't want the moment to end.

"Feenie…I love you…Feenie…" as she drifted off into a deep sleep. Phoenix held her close, kissing her cheek briefly.

"I…I love you too…Iris." He fell asleep as well. Bikini walked in, and smiled.

"Those two just BELONG to each other." She chuckled, heading off the bed.

The next morning, Iris was on the floor, covered in the blanket that held both Phoenix and herself the previous night.

"Feenie?" she asked, getting up. A sad look was set on her face, "Feenie…he left, didn't he?" Iris sighed, looking around, "Maybe…it was a dream?" Bikini walked in, checking up on the young monk.

"Oh, you've awakened. Mr. Wright asked me to give you this." She handed her a letter, or at least an envelop. Iris gingerly took the letter, and opened it. As she read it, a smile grew on her face, as well as tears growing in the back of her black eyes.

_Iris, _

_I had to leave cause I have to work on a new case that's going to drain a lot of my time, I thought yesterday would be an ideal time to see you. Iris…the only reason I came up to Hasakura Temple last night, was merely on a whim to see you. I just wanted to see you outside the detention center…and away from the harm Pearl would infect on me if she found out. Iris, I hope to see you soon. Maybe, we could get coffee, or tea or something. _

_Love, _

_~Phoenix Wright_

Iris held the letter tightly against her chest, looking into the new blue sky.

"Feenie…stay safe…I promise I'll see you soon." She smiled, closing her eyes.

"I promise…"


End file.
